A Thousand Words
by Lanie M
Summary: [Shounen-ai, RuHana] The last day of someone's life. Death. Angst. Written in Chinese. [One-shot, completed]


_Notes: This is a Chinese fic.. meaning that you have to encode it to read it ^_~_

Lyrics at the end are from the song ¤À µõ - 'Split' ~ Jay Chou

_Warning: My first chinese fic, my first time typing chinese on a computer... so if it turns out weird when encoded, bear with me ^_~" Gomen.._

Disclaimer: Rukawa doesn't belong to me, Sakuragi doesn't belong to me.. blah blah blah...

Contact me at: sen_heaven_sd@hotmail.com 

¤d¨¥¸U»y - A Thousand Words

Âå °| ©Ð ¶¡ ¬O µL Án ªº ¡A ¼~ ·T ªº ¨I Àq ¤¤ ¥u ÂQ µÛ ¨ë ¦Õ ªº Éó ¾¹ ÅT ¡C 

§Ú ¦b ªù ¤f ¯¸ ¤F ¤£ ª¾ ¦h ¤[ ¤~ ºC ºC ¨« ¶i ©Ð ¶¡. 

¯¸ ¦b ¥L ¯f §É Ãä ¡A ³£ ¤£ ª¾ ¹D À³ »¡ ¤° ¤\ ¸Ü ¦n ¡C

? §A ¨Ó ³o ùØ ·F ¤° ¤\ ¡H? 

¥L ªº ¶Ú ¤l «o ¨S ±a ¥­ ¤é ªº ¤³ «ë ¡Aº¡ ¯f ªº µê ®z ¡C 

? ¥L ­Ì §i ¶D §Ú §A ¦b ³o ùØ¡C ? §Ú ¹ï ¥L »¡ .

¥L ®z ®z ªº ¼J ¯º ¡C 

?³s §A ¤] ¨Ó , §Ú ³o ¦¸ ¯u ªº ¦º ©w ¤F ."

§Ú °í ©T ¦a ·n ÀY ¡C 

? §A ¤£ ·| ¦º ªº ¡C ? §Ú ¹ï ¥L »¡ ¡C 

¥L ¨S ¦³ ¬Ý §Ú , «y ¤F ¤@ «y.

? §Ú ·| ªº ¡C ? ¥L §C Án »¡ ¡C 

§Ú ¬Ý µÛ ¥L ²L »É ¦â¡A ¤ô ´¹ ¯ë ¬ü Ä× ªº ²´ ·ú¡AÅ¥ µÛ ¥L ¯h ­Â ªº ©I §l Án ¡C   
¬Ý µÛ ¥L ³o ¦p ¦ü µê ®z ªº ¼Ë ¤l¡A§Ú ¹ê ¦b ¤£ ¯à §Ô ¨ü.

¦b ¤£ ª¾ ¤£ Ä± ¤¤ ¡A²\ ¤w ¸g ±q §Ú ²´ ·ú ±¼ ¤U ¨Ó ¤F . 

§Ú ¥» ¨Ó ¥H ¬° §Ú ªº ²´ ²\ ¦­ ¤w ¥þ ³¡ ¤z ¤F.

"§A ¬° ¤° ¤\ ­ú ?" ¥L «Ä ¤l ¯ë ªº ¶Ú ¤l ¦b §Ú ¦Õ ¦· ùØ Éa ³Ý ªº ÂQ µÛ. 

§Ú ¥ß ¨è ¥Î ¤â ©Ù ¶} ²\ ¥ú ¡AºC ºC ªº ·n ÀY §_ »{ ¡C 

?¨S ¦³ ¡A §Ú ¨S ¦³ ­ú ¡C? §Ú ¹ï ¥L ¦^ µª¡C

¥L ½H ¥Õ ªº Áy ¤´ µM ¬O ¨º »ò ¬ü .

"§Ú ª¾ ¹D §Ú ¤µ ¦¸...°k ²æ ¤£ ¤F ªº.." ¥L §C Án »¡ .

¥L µK ¬õ ªº ÀY µo ÁÙ ¬O ¨º »ò ¥þ ¥R º¡ ¬¡ ¤O ©M ¥Í ©R¡C

¥L ¯º µÛ »¡ ¸Ü , ¦ý ²\ ¯] ±q ¥L ²´ ·ú ¤@ ¼Ë ¬y ¡C 

³o ¥@ ¬É ¤W ³Ì ¥O §Ú ¶Ë ¤ß ªº ¨Æ ±¡ ´N ¬O ¬Ý µÛ Äå ¤ì ­ú .

"§A ¤£ ·| ¦º ªº¡C ? §Ú «r µÛ ¼L ®B »¡ ¡C ? §A ¤£ ·| ¦º ªº ¡C¡C? 

³o ®É , ¥L ¤@ ¨¥ ¤£ µo, ¤@ °Ê ¤£ °Ê ªº ¬Ý µÛ §Ú .

"§Ú ·| ¦º ªº¡C? ¥L ¨î µÛ ²\ »¡ ¡C ? §Ú ¤µ ¦¸ ¤@ ©w ·| ¦º ªº¡C? 

§Ú ¨S ¦^ µª ¥L ¡C ¡C ¬O ¦] ¬° §Ú ¤£ ª¾ ¹D «ç ¼Ë ¦^ µª ¡C

? ¨ä ¹ê ¡C¡C? 

¥L ­ú ªº Án ­µ ¦b ªÅ Éa ¤¤ ³r ¯d ¡A ¦n ¹³ ¥é ©» ¦b µ¥ «Ý ¬Y ª« ¬Y ¨Æ ¡C

? ¨ä ¹ê ... §Ú ¤£ ·Q ¦º ¡C ¡C §Ú ¯u ªº ¤£ ·Q ¦º ¡C¡C ? 

§Ú ¬Ý µÛ ¥L ­ú , ¯u ªº µh ­W ±o µL ªk «¬ ®e .

? §A ¤£ ·| ¦º ªº ¡A Äå ¤ì ¡C ¡C? 

¥i ¬O ¡A §Ú »¡ ¤£ ¤U ¥h ¤F . ²´ ²\ ¤w ¸g ªý ¶ë §Ú ¤F.

? §Ú ¤£ ·Q ¦º ¡C ¡C ¬O ¦] ¬° ¡C ¡C ¡C? 

©Î ³\ ¬O ¨º ¤Ñ ªº Éa ª^ ¡A ©Î ³\ ¬O §Ú ¦Û ¼É ¦Û ±ó §a .

§Ú ¦ù ¥X ¤F §Ú ªº ¤â , »´ »´ àD ºN ¥L Àã Àã ªº Áy¡C

¥L ¬Ý µÛ §Ú ªº ²´ ·ú ¡A ¤° ¤\ ¸Ü ³£ ¨S ¦³ »¡.

¨ä ¹ê ·R ¤@ ­Ó ¤H ¡A ¦³ ®É ­Ô ¤Z ¨Æ ³£ ÅÜ ±o Â² ³æ ¡C 

¥L ªº ¤â «ü ºC ºC »P §Ú ªº Äñ µ²¡C

¬° ¤° ¤\ §Ú ­n ±N ¤Z ¨Æ ³£ ÅÜ ±o ¨º »òÎ` Âø ©O ?

"§Ú ¤£ ·Q ÖÃ ¶} §A¡C ¡C ? ¥L ­ú µÛ »¡ . 

§Ú ¤W «e ¾Ö ©ê ¥L ¡A ¤£ ´± ÄÀ ©ñ ªº ¾Ö ©ê ¥L ¡C 

¬° ¤° ¤\ §Ú ­n ¨º »ò ·M Äø¡H ¬° ¤° ¤\ §Ú ¨S ¦³ ¤@ µo ²{ «K §i ¶D ¥L¡H 

¬° ¤° ¤\ §Ú ¨S ¦³ §ì ¦í ®É Éó¡A ¦­ ¤@ ¨Ç ¾Ö ©ê ¥L¡H 

¬° ¤° ¤\ §Ú ­n ³o »ò ·M Äø¡H

"Äå ¤ì.. ªá ¹D ..."

§Ú ©ê µÛ ¥L ¡A ¤£ ´± ©ñ ¤â ¡C

" §Ú ¡C ¡C ?   
¬ð µM ¤§ ¶¡ , ¥L §â ¥L «d ®z ªº ¤â «ü ÂI ¦b §Ú ªº ®B ¤W¡C 

"¤° ¤\ ³£ §O »¡ ¡C ¡C ¡C" ¥L ¥b «y ¹Â ¥b »¡ ¡C "§A »¡ §Ú Äø ¤~¡A ¥i ¥H ¶Ü ?"

§Ú ¦b ²\ ¦Z ¥X ¤F ¯º ®e .

¥u ¦³ ¥L ¯à °÷ ¨Ï §Ú ¤S ¯º ¤S ­ú.

"Äø ¤~¡A " §Ú ­ú µÛ »¡ . "Äø ¤~..."

¥L ªº ·L ¯º ¤ñ ¤Ñ ¨Ï ÁÙ ¬ü ÄR .

" §Ú ¨« ¤F.. §A °¸ µM ¨Ó ±´ ±´ §Ú..¥i ¥H ¶Ü ?¡²  
¦b ¨º ¤@ «b ¨º ¶¡¡A §Ú ¤º ¤ß ¦³ ¤d ¨¥ ¸U »y ·Q ¸ò ¥L »¡ ¡C ¥i ¬O ¡A§Ú «o ¤@ ¨¥ ¤] »¡ ¤£ ¥X ¤f ¡C

°² ¦p ¯u ªº ¦³ ¯« ¡A ¤£ ­n Åý ¥L ¦º ¡A ¥i ¥H ¶Ü ? ¥i ¥H À° §Ú ³o ­Ó ¦£ ØX?

"¤@ ©w ·| ªº¡C " §Ú »¡ ¡C " §Ú µª À³ §A ¡A ¤@ ©w ·| ªº ¡C" 

§Ú ­Ì ¾Ö ©ê ¦³ ¦h ¤[ ¡A ¤w ¸g ¤£ ¦A ­« ­n ¤F .

"§Ú .. ²Ö ¤F .." §Ú Å¥ ¥L »¡ . 

§Ú ¤£ §_ »{ §Ú ¦b ¨º ®É ­Ô ªº ®£ Äß¡C ¦p ªG ¥L ²{ ¦b ²Ö ªº ¸Ü ¡C ¡C 

¥L ­Ë ¦Z ¬Ý µÛ §Ú ªº ®É ­Ô , ¥L «i ´± ªº ²´ ·ú «o §i ¶D §Ú : ¤£ ­n ®` ©È¡C   
¥L Á` ¬O ³o »ò «i ´± ªº ¡C

"ºÎ §a ." §Ú »¡ .

¥L ¾a µÛ §Ú ªº ªÓ ¡A µo §Ý ¤F¡C 

"§A ¦A ¥s §Ú Äø ¤~ ¤@ ¦¸ ¡A¥i ¥H ¶Ü ?"

§Ú ¦h ·Q ¦b ¨º «b ¤§ ¶¡ §i ¶D ¥L §Ú ¦³ ¦h ·R ¥L ¡A §i ¶D ¥L §Ú ¨S ¦³ ¥L ªº ¯º ®e ¯u ªº ¬¡ ¤£ ¤F .

¦ý §Ú «o ¤° ¤\ ³£ ¨S ¦³ »¡ .

¥i ¯à §Ú Ä± ±o ¨S ¦³ ¥² ­n §a . ¥é ¦ò ´N ¹³ Âù ¤è ¤w ¸g ©ú ¥Õ ¤F .

§Ú ©ê µÛ ¥L , ²´ ²\ ¤£ °± ªº ¬y µÛ ¡C 

? Äø ¤~¡C? §Ú ¦b ¥L ¦Õ ¦· Ãä »¡ ¡C ? Äø ¤~¡C? 

¥L ¯º ¤F ¤@ ¯º¡C 

? ÁÂ ÁÂ §A ¡A ¬y ¤t¡C ¡C? 

¥L ¦b §Ú ¾Ö ©ê ¤¤ ³¬ ¤F ²´ ·ú ¡A ºÎ µÛ .

§Ú ¤@ ª½ ³£ ¨S ¦³ ©ñ ¤â .

¶X ®É ¶¡ ¨S µo Ä± Åý §Ú ±a µÛ §A ÖÃ ¶}

¨S ¦³ ¤F µý ©ú 

¨S ¦³ ¤F ªÅ µê 

°ò ©ó ¨â Ïú ¥ß ³õ §Ú ·| »\ µÛ §A 

¶X ®É ¶¡ ¨S µo Ä± Åý §Ú ±a µÛ §A ÖÃ ¶}

³o ¤£ ¬O ¹x ©T 

³o ¤£ ¬O °k Á× 

¨S ¤H ±a µÛ §A ¨« ¤~ §Ö ¼Ö 

End

_Notes: I wrote this fic really quickly.. which is why it's plotless.. ^_^" kekeke.._

I dunno why I decided to write in chinese.. maybe 'cause I wanted to try it out and see how it's like... after all, chinese should be one of my main languages ^_~

Mmm.. if you're reading this, leave a review, okie? ^_^

Oh and by the way, if it doesn't encode on your web browser, then you can copy the text and paste it into Word or Wordpad... and then encode it.. it might work out that way ^_~

If there are sudden gushes of Japanese words in between.. -_-" Sorry.. 'cause I dunno why it turned out that way.. and the fonts as well..! They suddenly changed and stuff.. -_-" I dunno what's up with this..

Ah well, if you've read it, thanks for reading it ^_^ *grins* 


End file.
